More than anything in the world
by Tsanami SaberFairy
Summary: Everything has to change sometimes it is necessary to change for someone ... after Ayato became the leader of the vampires ... he learns that someone else besides Yui change his way to see life... ONE-SHOT AyaYui
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm still a live sorry for not being over my page since college and other stuff that I had to attend well still….anyway after my trip to London I found out about Diabolik Lovers and I just felt in love with Ayato and Subaru also a good news for everybody I'm translating all my previous works as a request from my followers well enjoy.

I don't own Diabolik Lovers they belong to Rejet.

MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD

"Chichinashi where are you" Ayato yelled to his bride while he was looking through the halls of the mansion, more than angry he was concerned "Were the hell is she?"

He search every place of the mansion until he bump with Subaru who was near the window and by his side was Layla a friend as Subaru always says but well; Ayato got closer to them after the incident of Cordelia, he trust in Subaru over his other brothers, he would definitely believe in him to protect Yui; ether way Ayato was the first one to speak knowing that Subaru wasn't the talkative one "Oi, Subaru haven't you seen Chichinashi around here?"

"She just pass around here a while ago" Subaru said "I told her that she wasn't supposed to walk" he sounded annoyed "You know that she's not really a pancake anymore... do you" he said with a hilarious and sarcastic tone.

"Tch… Shut up" he sounded annoyed.

"Any way I think she went to the gardens" at finally he said.

"She's supposed to be resting not walking like she is not…" Ayato started to walk in direction to the gardens leaving his brother behind.

After walking for about 5 minutes he was in the gardens of the mansion, he enters and started to look for her.

"It's not like that she couldn't handle herself but right now…" He stops before he was near the roses, seeing Yui singing a lullaby "What's she doing?"

"I hope that you look just like your father" she started to talk to her swallowed belly

"You know he sometimes is a bit selfish and sarcastic man but he really loves us… at his way… Believe me after everything that has happened to him and the others, makes me feel lucky to be by his side" she smiled and touched her belly

"Though…I'm a bit curios if you're going to be a girl or a boy… also that your father and uncles were triplets it makes me wonder if I'm not having three at the same time" Yui pouted but smiled at the same time "By the way I lost track of time I'm sure your father is looking for us" in response she received a light kick.

"So here were you've been Chichinashi" the head of the vampires' appeared.

"Ayato-kun"

"You know that you are not supposed to be moving too much" he told her seating by her side "And what are you doing?"

"I was just bored besides" she put Ayato´s hand in her belly "Someone was really partying inside" she smiled.

Ayato was amused that he feel the baby moving, yep Ayato was going to be a father and Yui was carrying the child inside her; what else could he ask for, but he was a bit nervous, would he be a good father? What is like to have a kid?

"You will be a terrific father Ayato-kun"

"I am not worried about that, it's just that…"

"It´s just what Ayato-kun" Yui started to get worried by his husband reaction.

"It's just that I'm worried that… that bitch comes back inside of the kid"

Yui stayed in silence ever since that Ayato knew she was pregnant he got mad and Yui felt sad remembering the face and the awful things that Ayato said that day.

**FLASH BACK**

Yui was in her room well hers and Ayato´s room ever since she got married they sheared same room; well the fact is that lately she felt a little bit sick; everything seemed not to pleas her stomach, Ayato was aware of all this, in a Saturday like every weekend the Sakamaki brothers would eat their special meal but this time Yui told them that she wasn't feeling very well and she would eat something later.

When she was sure that there was nobody she went to the nearest store and bought a pregnant test if her math were right she was 15 day late from her last period, she did the test and waited for 5 minutes that felt like an eternity after that…

"It can't be truth"

She lay in the bed and started to cry until, she fall asleep, dreaming with a baby in her arms she can see that the baby has Ayato´s factions a little Ayato, after that she woke up and saw an angry Ayato by her side.

"Tell me that you are not pregnant" he whispers with certain anger.

"Ayato-kun I can explain" she said with fear on her voice.

"You can't have that thing" he yelled.

Yui was shocked that Ayato just called the baby "Thing" "How can you say that to the baby Ayato-kun"

"I don't care you can't have that baby… and that is my last decision"

"I don't care Ayato Sakamaki I am the one who is going to give birth not you" she tried to calm down "Tell me why you don't want the baby?"

"How could this happen?"

"Ayato-kun sometimes you are so clueless with your sarcasm" she blush for the stupid question of his husband "It's because of your mother"

"Don't say that"

"Ayato-kun she is not coming back, Reiji-san locked her for good"

"How can you be so sure of that" he responded with a certain gloom voice.

"We just need to have faith and everything will be ok" Yui kiss Ayato in his forehead "We can go throw this… the 3 of us"

"You better be right about what you say"

At the end after a few weeks Ayato was now more interested in the baby when he saw the first photo of the baby, Reiji had made the appointments for Yui to see how the baby was groining.

"Well let's see if he is Ok" Reiji speak while he started to scan Yui´ s belly with the monitor "Well here is his head, his arms, his fingers and can you hear that…it's the sound of his heart"

Yui started to cry of joy when she turns to see Ayato, she could see that he was smiling.

"Oi Reiji can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"You will have to wait a few months" Reiji speak while he pushes his glasses "He is still in development"

After that Yui had more special treatments since she was a new with all this and not to tell that Ayato set up the nursery room for the baby painted with a sky tone blue, life was full of surprises.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Come on Ayato-kun"

"Yeah I know" he said with a low tone of frustration "Anyway let's get you inside"

"But… Ayato-kun"

"No buts' Chichinashi" he raised his authority.

Yui just pout for how her husband could be sometimes so overprotective with her.

After a few hours Yui was already prepare to sleep with her long white night shirt and Ayato was already by her side with a black short even though certain time has pass Yui will still blush like the first time they slept together.

"Oi"

"What is it Ayato-kun"

"Even when you already saw me naked you still blush like the very first time we met"

"Oh! Shut up" ¬/¬

"Soon I'll need to share you"

"Come on Ayato-kun, don't be so egoist"

"Hmp why don't we make a good use of our time alone" a smirked was in his face and Yui known that something was going to happened.

"Ayato-kun you know that my first month…" she smile to her husband "I still need my Ore-sama with me"

"Who would ever see you like this…" he whisper near her ear "Yui give me one more time your everything"

**The end…?**

I hope you liked this little fanfic again I'm trying to finish "Change of life" for the same reason that Hiro Mashima sensei is killing the GRUVIA but there is not much inspiration and chapter 5 is almost ready and I'll upload this Saturday.

Please leave comments and reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok well I'm back since "More than anything in the world" got more requests from my followers I decided to do the next chapters maybe 5 or 10 depending if I have more reviews and it depends on how is the story going… well I hope you enjoy this new chapter, its dedicated to my favorite Writer and Friend Mellow-Chan, I recommend to read "Letters to Subaru" and "Roses to Danielle"._

_Remember the characters' of Diabolik Lovers they belong to Rejet not me. _

Just Layla is mine.

_More than anything in the world we are not just going to be you and me. _

After a make out session Yui woke up it was almost night time to wake up, but something was not right.

"Oh! I think the baby wants to eat" she whispers, turning to her side to see Ayato in a deep sleep so she just strokes his hair.

"Mmm… maybe some crackers" she took big night shirt and a short.

Yui went strait to the kitchen and started to search for food, cabin by cabin.

"Were … aja there they are … ugh I can reach them" she tries to reach the box but cant so she takes the chair to climb up to reach her goal, but someone took the box before her.

"You're too troublesome including when you're pregnant" Shu gave her the box and she nicely take it.

"Oh… Shu-san"

She opens the package and started to eat them.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"It's just that I have cravings and well here I am"

Shu jus stared Yui´s Baby Bump he was curios about how big Yui´s stomach grows.

"Can I" he asks.

"Go on Shu-san Your also his uncle" she smiled.

"It feels weird" he mumbles.

"I think he likes you"

"Do you have any idea if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Well we have an appointment with Reji-san"

Yui was still eating until a young girl enter to the kitchen with her long black hair up in a pony tail a few straits of hair were in her face with a black skirt and a white shirt.

"Yui, so you're sneaking in the kitchen again"

"Layla-san, what are you doing here?" Yui look at Layla a little bit surprise.

"Well since yesterday you have been too much of activist, Subaru told me to stay with you during your pregnancy" explained with a smile while hugging Yui.

"That so sweet Layla-san…But won't your parents be concerned"

"Nah… For my sake there on a trip" Layla answer with a bit of humor but at the same time bittersweet "Besides I prefer to be with you"

"Thanks Layla I appreciate your thought" she hugs her friend with the same warm.

"Come on Ill make breakfast for everybody" Layla offered "So what would you guy´s like to have"

Shu was in a chair next to Layla "I want something soft my fangs my break"

"Sure I think I can make up something" she stared at the eldest brother "And what about you Yui"

"Ill have some Hot cakes with bacon, some sausages a glass of blood and bread"

"Right a way" before she started cooking "And you Ayato-kun what would you like?"

He enter to the kitchen banging almost everything "Oi, Chichinashi what are you doing?"

"Oh, Ayato-kun" she stared to her husband "Just came for some crackers" showing the box almost empty.

"You're not supposed to eat that stuff" he said.

"That's not my fault; your kid wants some crackers" Yui defend her self "And that's what I'm giving him"

"But you hate that kind of thing"

"So" she raised an eye brown.

"So… you're supposed to eat healthy food" he dictated more than suggestive it was more like an order.

"Look who is talking the Takoyaki boy" Yui barked back.

"Since when do you speak to me like that?" Ayato was surprised but didn't show it instead he cross his arms on his chest waiting for an answer.

"Since I got pregnant"

"She's having her mood swings" Layla whisper "So just stay calm"

"How long is this going to last?" he ask like he wanted to everything be over.

"Well…" Layla stare for a few minutes to Yui analyzing her stomach "Since she is 4 month pregnant… I think like… until she gives birth" she answers simple.

"What the hell!"

"All of you" Reji enter to the room "What are you doing here?"

"Came for some food" Yui said.

"Just giving her some crackers" Shu said still in the chair listening to his music.

"I just came to tell Yui that I will stay with her during her pregnancy and starting to make breakfast" Layla said still by Ayato´s said.

"Came to see if Chichinashi was here and talking about her mood" Ayato justified him self

"Well let's just calm down everybody, breakfast will be serve, and who told you could stay" Reji pointed to Layla that was once again making breakfast.

And again the doors of the kitchen open but this time it was Subaru's turn.

"I did"

"Subaru who gave you permission to do that" Reji fix his glasses up giving Subaru a not quit happy stare.

"Since Yui is sometimes alone, she needs to spend time with girls other than just us" he pointed to himself and his brothers.

"Come on Reji I really will help you out besides" she got closer to Reji´s ear "I will tell you my secret for…"

"Fine" he said, pointing at Yui and Ayato "You two; I´ll see you in a couple of hours"

After breakfast Ayato and Yui went to see Reji it was the day to see the baby´s sex.

"You know what to do"

"Umm… Yes" she pulls up her shirt.

Reji did the procedure and started to look of the baby he had a serious look but then it turn to a shocking look.

"What is it? Is my Baby ok" Yui started to panic; Ayato kissed her forehead to calm her down.

"Reji… just tell us what is going on"

"Well it seems that you're having twins"

"WHAT!"

"In deed look" he show the monitor letting them to see the shapes of them "See this is the boy and here is you girl"

Ayato and Yui were still in shock, Reji clean Yui´s stomach and leave them to talk.

"Ayato-kun were having two"

"Tch, I always say I'm the best but this… geez two in just one"

"I can believe it we have to search for names"

"There names will be Ayato Jr. and Yui Jr."

"Of course not" She pouted "The names have to be special"

"Well do you have any idea" he started to stoke Yui´s stomach.

"Well… I want the baby boy to be named Aaron"

"Aaron? Hey kid do you like that name" he whisper and as an affirmative he give a light kick "Well then since he likes it; Aaron it will be" he kiss that spot "Now are little girl"

"Do you have a name for her" she asks while stroking Ayato's hair.

"Not entirely but maybe Aria"

"Aria Sakamaki Yeah I like it" she strokes her stomach "Do you like Aria"

They received a kick, they both laugh.

"Come on Chichinashi you need some rest" he helped her wife to get up.

"I'm not tired Ayato-kun I want to go shopping"

"Your not going any ware at lest you can go to the hall and the kitchen but not far enough"

"So not fair Ayato" she pouted.

"I don't care your staying besides you can shop by internet"

"Awww come on Layla will go with me"

At the main room

"So what do you think it will be" Layla asked.

"I say it's a boy" Shu said still in his couch.

"I think it's a girl Just like Bitch-Chan" Laito said with one of his xxx magazine.

"Teddy thinks it's a Girl"

"Shut up all of you"

"Come on Subaru-kun I'm sure you want to know" Layla pinch Subaru's chicks.

"Stop that"

"Hmp Make me"

Soon Ayato and Yui went to were everybody was.

"HA guess what … Ore-sama is the best of the best"

"Shut up Ayato I'm sick of your Ore-sama just tell us" Subaru said while Layla was sitting on his lap.

"Minna were having Twins" Yui squeal with happiness and Layla stood up and hug Yui.

"Yui I can't believe it" she touch Yui´s stomach "Have you thought of names"

"Of course" Ayato stood by Yui´s side "But you will have to wait"

"Awww so not fair"

"Sorry Layla-san, Ayato-kun made me promise him to not tell anyone"

For the next month Yui was mostly keep watched by her husband or Layla so she wouldn't make to much effort and being pampered, she like it but she needed her time to be alone so sometimes Yui went to the gardens and stay their for a good time.

"Yui your not suppose to be out of bed"

"Ayato, I´m fine"

"You're in your seventh month"

"Don't worry I´m ok" she kisses him "We are ok"

"I´m just nerves that's all"

"Wow the great Ayato-sama is nervous that's strange…Auch"

"What is it" Ayato look Yui with a concern face.

"It's just that I think Aria and Aaron kicked really hard"

Ayato got closer to Yui´s bump and said "Hey you two don't kick so hard that makes your mom feel bad"

As a respond two little hands could be seen in Yui's stomach.

"Did you see that?"

"Ayato-kun they love you"

"So do you"

"Of course I do"

"Come on lets get you something to eat"

Yui stood up and with Ayato by her side they went strait to the household little did they know that in just a few time their life would be change.

_**To be continue…**_

_**Ok since some of you like it here is the second part, the third part would be Aaron and Aria´s appearance also Ayato´s going to be busted by Yui you'll see in the third chapter ;) **_

_**Love you all hugs and kisses.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well here is chapter three well I just want to let something clear Yes umm my writing is not perfect so sorry and second well I love the reviews of my readers love you guys and hope you like this new chapter.**

**I don't own any of the Diabolik Lovers characters.**

**I just own Layla, Aaron, Aria there the cutes. **

**Welcome to the world**

It was Saturday night; Yui was in her bedroom knitting some clothes for the kids at certain time she like it, Layla was by her side every now and then.

"Ne Layla-san do you think that I´m fat"

"What!?" she stared "Of course your not; remember you have two little kids inside you"

"I know but it's just that I feel weird"

"Did Ayato tell you something?" Layla asked still reading her book "Because if he did I'm going to kill him"

"No he didn't told me anything like that its just…well"

"He is over reacting"

"I love everything what he has done but I´m just nervous"

"Because of the babies"

"In part yes but it also has to do with Ayato you know, now that he is the head of vampires he needs to take care of his status"

"Oh… Yui listen to me honey, Ayato loves you even if he´s the head of the vampires that doesn't mean that you have to change, he is proud of you believe me he would never ever change for you" she show a smile "Look at him he is still arrogant, a bit sadist… remember his song"

"How could I possibly forget his song?"

"Well if you pay attention to the letter is dedicated to you"

"Your right Layla… What would I do without you?"

"Probably you'll be pissed of"

Both of them laughed until someone interrupt their moment.

"Oi, Layla"

"Hum"

"Subaru is looking for you"

"Geez that man is really a tsunder" she stood up "Ill see you later Yui"

"Yeah…"

Silences surrender the room a bit uncomfortable.

"Are you serious?"

"About what"

"Don't play dump with me" he stared at her "I heard your conversation" a bit of pain maybe was reflected in his eyes "Do you really think that of me"

"No"

"So"

"There is not much to say you've been busy I understand that…. Sorry I'm being too selfish"

"No you're not being selfish you're just having your mood swings"

"I supposed it can't be helped since Aria and Aaron are fighting for some room you know"

For the pass few days Yui has been suffering sort of pain.

"Oi, tell me that you just pee"

"Eh?"

Yui stared down and surprise, surprise.

"Ayato-kun…"

"Umm… Yeah"

"I… I JUST BROKE MY WATER"

"What the Hell! Now"

"YES NOW, GO LOOK FOR REIJI AND LAYLA"

Yui started to panic and the only thing she could do was to scream at her husband, poor Ayato he sure was going to be in hell; after a few minutes Layla and Reji were in the room.

"Well I think they're coming"

"Isn't to soon for them I mean she is still two months away"

"Your right Layla but sense there twins, is normal in many cases" Reiji look the time "We have to prepare everything"

Layla change Yui in a big shirt, everything was settled to receive the twins; Reiji was ready to see how much time would will take.

"You're still dilated by 10 centimeters; do you feel the urge to push?"

"Isn't obvious Reiji-san…? I'm going give birth at two kids by a hole of a size of a lemon so… DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IN MUCH PAIN IM IN"

"Yui calm down, do you feel like walking"

"Do we have to?"

"If you want to go over with this… yes"

Yui ground but got up with the help of Ayato they started to walk over the hall.

"This is your fault Ayato"

"Yeah, yeah it's my entire fault"

Yui was on her fifth turn when she felt a pain and started to grunt "Ayato its time"

Ayato panic more, he carry Yui to their room.

"Ok Ayato I need you to take Yui´s hand, give her support while Reiji and I take in charge of the babies, so ready to start pushing Yui-Chan"

"IVE BEEN READY LIKE HOURS AGO CAN WE HURRY"

3 Hours later

Yui´s screams could be heard all over the household as for the future uncles that were waiting out of the room to see their nice and nephew.

"What is taking them so long?"

"I never thought that Bitch-Chan could scream like that"

"She must be suffering too much… what you think teddy"

The doors open with a smash leaving a red Ayato panting "The hell I'm not going back their"

"AYATO SAKAMAKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I DO REMEMBER YOU'RE THE BEST AT EVERYTHING SO COME BACK AND GIVE ME SUPPORT"

"Ayato you have to come back their almost here"

"She just throws to me things"

"Please you called yourself Ore-sama so deal with this besides Subaru will suffer more than you"

"Excuse me?"

"Shit" ¬¬ "Il explain you later now come on Ayato" Layla drag him back to the room Subaru fallow them but the door was close in front of his face "Really Subaru this is not the time to start your tsunder mood"

"Who are you calling TSUNDER?"

"Seems like Subaru just found a mate for him" Shu mutter from the floor.

"Who would ever see you like this Suba-Chan…? Just in good time"

In side the room Yui was ready to bring his kid Ayato was excited after Yui calmed down both were ready.

"At my signal you push"

"Yes…"

"1, 2, and push"

After certain minutes the room was filled with a loud scream.

"It's a Boy"

"Thank you god"

"There is still one more on the way" Reiji remember them.

"Come on Chichinashi are little girl is still missing"

"I Know I'm just tired"

"Just a few more pushes and its over"

"But will still have more"

"If that's what you want yes…come one"

The contractions came back after certain time another loud scream was filled

"Here you go Yui-Chan, your two precious babies"

Yui received her babies with open arms; she held the boy and Ayato the girl.

"My baby Aaron" Aaron resembles his father aspect same color of hair and eyes hopefully he wouldn't be a devil like his father was.

"Are little Aria" Aria had Yui´s color of eyes but she had Ayato´s color of hair.

"I´ll tell everyone to come in a couple of hours in the mean time, enjoy"

"After 7 months both of you are finally here"

"Cant believe that something so small depends on you" he got closer to her and kiss her forehead "Thank you Yui"

A few tears fall from Yui´s eyes not of sadness there were tears of joy.

In the hall

"Why can't we go?"

"Kanato, we have to wait for them, they need to have some time alone" Reiji was proud of him self since he got the opportunity to receive his nephews "On the other hand good for nothing stand up"

"It's to troublesome"

"Damn you…"

"Come one you two cant you at least get along"

"Well tell us Layla-Chan your dirty little secret"

"What secret?"

"Care to tell me something"

"Hey guys come on in to meet the new members of… wow what's with you Subaru"

Ayato came out to let everyone meet the new members of the family for his surprise Subaru was killing Layla with his eyes.

"Ignore him I want to hold little Aaron"

"Minna san let me introduce you Aaron Sakamaki and Aria Sakamaki"

Yui was holding both babies, the little ones open their eyes reviling there lovely personality.

"Awww they are so cute"

"Good job Bitch-Chan" Raito takes little Aria "She has Bitch-Chan eyes but has Ayato-kun hair she's going to be a heart breaker" he snuggle more "I'm so going spoiled her"

"Don't you dare Raito" Reiji took Aria from his embrace "She will be treated like a lady"

"Aaron-kun is just like his dad" Layla took the baby in her arms "A mini Ayato running in the house"

"You know something I really would like that Shu-san could teach my kids to play an instrument" Yui smiled and look at Shu "Would it be to troublesome for you"

"Not at all"

Everyone was in shock to been seen Shu holding his nephew in arms and responding as an affirmative way yup Aaron will be his favorite nephew.

"Thank you Shu-san"

The babies pass hands by hands until it was time to everyone leave the new parents with their kids, Yui breastfeed her kids, Ayato made them burp, both of them have their schedule to eat so it wouldn't get difficult, the nursery was next to their room, and Ayato was in charge to put both of them in their crib.

"Good night you two"

He return to where Yui was, she was peacefully sleeping he laid by her side they sleep peacefully after 2 hours because Aaron wanted to eat, the first months of parenthood.

Ok


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back sorry for taking to much time on this I really have some problems also that I didn't had were to write so well here is the chapter that all of you have waited, I'm so sorry please forgive me to much problems in my life really I'm so sorry please enjoy this chapter I'm trying to do my best in making this story interesting and easy to read.**

**Disclaimer **

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

"**YEALLING" **

_**Diabolik lovers doesn't belong to me they are property of Rejet.**_

_**But Aaron, Aria, Layla and Eita are mine well enjoy.**_

**Meeting the grandchildren's**

It was just the first day of parenthood Ayato and Yui were still sleeping, at 9 in the morning Aria cry for a change of diaper this time it was Yui´s turn she woke up to the nursery and saw her baby girl sobbing while Aaron was awake, still in his side looking at her mother.

"Come Aria I think you need a change of diaper" she pick her baby but then Aaron started to cry "Oh dear"

Yui hold both baby´s in arm and set them on the table she manage to deal with this, she change Aria´s diaper and check on Aarons diaper if it was clean.

"Come on you two you still have to sleep is 9 in the morning" she sat on the rocking chair.

She manage to hold both of them it may get hard with the time, she started to think if she could call her father but then again she was now the wife of the head of all vampires, she couldn't go back to the church, what would her father said? Will she be well received again? The answer was a No; it wasn't going to be the same.

"_Aaron-kun, Aria-Chan and Ayato and all the brothers Sakamaki are my Family now__**" **_

Someone made Yui comeback to reality Ayato was by her side.

"Why didn't you woke me up"

"You woke up more times than me so it's fair enough to help I´m also their mother"

"Yeah but if it was just one, you could manage your self, but were talking of two kids"

"I know"

Ayato took Aaron in his arms but the kid started squirming "Hey its al right; nothing to be afraid"

"Umm Ayato-kun, I have to tell you that Aaron doesn't like to be hold in that way, you have to carry him were he can hear your breathing or caressed his back"

Ayato did what her wife told him to do and little Aaron was calm on the other hand Aria was fully asleep both were once again in their slumber; Yui and Ayato return to their room; but Yui stood up a little longer.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm a little thirsty, I´ll be back in a few minutes"

Yui went to the kitchen she took a glass of milk for her surprise Subaru was in the frame of the door.

"Subaru-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking"

"Well the kids woke up for a few moments and I needed some milk"

"Ironic if I may say" he said.

"You don't seem so happy"

Subaru shook his arms "Let's just say that Layla is a little picky for some thing that I said"

"I'm not surprise… well got a go back to bed, Ayato might be sleeping now but not for long"

"That reminds me, Layla told me that you've been feeling a little confused …about… well everything"

"I can't hide anything cant I" she sigh.

"Not when she's around" Subaru chuckled but at the same time turned to a serious look "You know, you'll have to talk to him and explain that he has grandchildren's"

"I know Subaru-kun… but it's not the time"

Subaru knew Yui was trying to avoid the conversation "Then when"

"I'm not sure but that time will come"

Yui retuned to her room to find a sleeping Ayato in her side of the bed, she fined it cute and again her thoughts of her father came back, she strokes Ayato´s hair.

"Everything is jus find there's no need to tell him"

She fallen asleep with a smile but little did she know that Ayato heard every word, he new that he had something to do; Ayato hugged his wife planning on what to do tomorrow.

**The next day**

Everyone in the household were having breakfast, Reiji was enjoying a cup of tea until he was interrupted by a loud bang in the stairs.

"What's the meaning of this Ayato?"

"Where's Layla?"

"What is it Ayato? Did something happen?" the young women stood up from her seat with a concerned face

"I just need a favor"

"Well go ahead" Layla look at Ayato a bit strange.

"I need you to find Yui´s father"

Everyone in the household stop eating to just look at the red hair.

"WHAT!" All the household yell.

"You got to be joking Ayato-kun" Raito stood up from his seat "You do know how Bitch-Chan can get´s when you talk about her father"

"I know but he has to know that his a grandfather"

"I don't think it's a good idea Ayato" Reiji gave a cold look to his brother "You know that he almost hunted her with the problem of the Mukamis"

"That's the past… and thank you for reminding me about falcon head" ¬¬

"What's gone in to you… wait don't tell me"

Layla look at Subaru who was by her side but slowly went away.

"**SUBARU SAKAMAKI**… mined telling me how on earth, they knew about my vision" ¬¬

Both of them started to glare each other.

"It doesn't matter, Layla, I want Yui to be ok so can you find him" he almost begged.

"That I can find him I can… but are you sure"

"Do I look like I'm hesitating?" he shook his arms in the air frenetically.

"Let me give someone a call"

Layla turned away not before giving Subaru a punch in his stomach.

"Layla-san is a perfect matching for Subaru"

"I can't denied that" Ayato look away to the stairs.

"And the baby's" Subaru asked still rubbing his stomach.

"They woke up like an hour ago; Chichinashi is with them"

**On the leaving room**

Layla was talking to someone that was pissing her off.

"Do we have to discuss this right now **Brother**"

"Yes we do"

"Look… I like being hear and I like to be with Yui also to be with Subaru"

"I don care Layla get back home before I´ll go for you"

"Will you just shut up?" she yelled

"I don't care Layla if you want your favor to be done, you have to come back"

"Holy cow, Kano Eita I so fucking hate you" she was mad really mad but… for her friend she will do anything "Fine as soon as you find Yui´s Dad I will go home"

"It's a deal"

With that she ends up the call how on earth was she going to explain her brother in the problem that she ended up.

**In Ayato and Yui´s room**

"Isn't she the cutest thing you ever seen in your life" Laito exclaimed carrying Aria in his arms.

"Laito you're a bad influence to my niece"

"I have to remind you Reiji-kun that she is also my niece"

"Come on you two" Yui called with a low voice still laying down in bed "Don't fight over her"

Before Yui could say something else she just fainted, Aaron started crying in Subaru´s arms also Aria, both of the brothers try to calm them down; Ayato and Reiji went to see Yui.

"Oi, Chichinashi wake up"

"She just fainted I may say that is the stress"

"Could all of you take care of are kids"

"Yeah no problem" Subaru answer while taking Aaron, he was a little more calm but still sobbing.

**In the hall**

"What's with Bitch-chan?"

"Yui-san is in to much stress so it natural that she is tired"

Layla appeared in front of the group of males.

"Layla-san is everything ok" Kanato ask hugging teddy.

"More less, well I guess we will have the kids for us today" she sigh and went to Subaru to take Aaron he was being a little fussy with him "Come on guys ill explain to you how to change a diaper"

The four brothers stare at her like she was crazy.

"Don't give me that look"

"Hey are you ok" Subaru whisper to her

She gave him a calm look "I'm fine"

"It's to troublesome" Shu say "But can't be bother"

"Ok let's go to my room"

Layla show to the Sakamaki brothers how to feed the babies, change diapers almost everything, for her surprise Shu and Raito were very good at taking care of the kids, while the other two were a little too slow, Subaru broke two bottles of milk and Kanato panic with Aria when she started to cry.

**In Yui´s bedroom**

Yui woke up a little confused the first thing she saw were a pair of green eyes

"Ayato-Kun"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I think I'm ok" she turns to look for her kids "Where are the kids? Are they ok?"

"Wow, wow, slow down a bit, Aaron and Aria are with the others, look you need to rest, also I need to tell you something"

"And what is it"

Ayato took a mirror showing it to her, Yui started to look at her reflection searching if something was wrong with her and for her surprised it was not only her hair had grown but also that she had fangs.

"WHAT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Isn't obvious" he raised an eyebrow "You're now a full vampire"

"I know that ¬¬ but why just now?"

"Reiji said that are kids made your transformation faster and I wanted to have the pleasure to transformer you" he pouted "But well the fun is just about to start"

Yui started to shiver "When you say fun that means…"

She was cut of by her husband looking to those green ayes "You know what I mean"

He started kissing her neck with soft kisses, Yui tried to pushed him away but couldn't.

"Not today Chichinashi"

With a smirk in his face Ayato softly, gripping the back of Yui´s head, he pressed his lips hard against hers, she shivered wrapping her arms around him, gripping his clothes, as she kissed him back. Ayato gripped her thighs and stood, picking her up. He turned them around and placing her on the bed, leading her down again Yui made a small noise into Ayato's mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth, taking everything, nothing left to take what he already has her but with more intensity; he ran a hand over her thigh, massaging her hips softly, lifting her skirt.

Both of them pulled back for some air not needed anymore but now it was a habit for them.

"This time I'm not going to hold back"

"Fine for me Ayato-sama" she whisper seductively.

**In the first floor**

The Sakamaki brothers were in the living room getting a hold of the situation Layla was baby talking to Aaron.

"Your such the cuties thing on earth" the baby jus giggled "You'll be a womanizer"

"Ne, Layla-san how do know that Yui-san, dad is going to came"

"Well Kanato-kun lets just say that my brother has his contacts" she explain while she lift Aaron in a better position "Besides for Yui´s sake I will do anything to help her"

"Speaking of her I think Ayato is making her feel better"

Layla blushed by the comment "I think your right, by the way where are the rest" 

**In the bathroom**

"Reiji you're not doing it right"

"Be quiet Laito I know what I'm doing"

"This is to much troublesome"

"Oi Shu were do you think your going"

"I´m going find Layla to help us"

"Don't do it she´ll think where a bunch of idiots" glared Subaru.

"Well sure you can sometimes be like that, but I'm glad that I can be a big help"

Layla appeared in the door with a small smile in her lips.

"Where is Aaron-kun?" asked Laito passing some baby cream to Reiji

"He´s with Kanato-kun, I supposed that you four were having a tough time, why don't Shu and Laito go help Kanato-kun and Reiji I can help you with Aria´s change"

"Thank you I must start dinner soon"

Layla finish changing Arias dipper fallowed by Subaru who was carrying her niece.

"Hey do you think we can talk later"

Layla looked at Subaru´s crimson eyes "About what Subaru?"

"About your vision"

"I´m not sure you know how things work about this, they are just short pieces of the vision also they are a little bizarre, besides my brother will be here tomorrow"

Subaru held Aria closer to him "Don't worry I wont let him take you away from me"

"I know it's just that well I'm afraid"

"Will go through it"

Layla didn't told Subaru all the truth of her vision but it was just not the time she would have to wait at least a day more to collect all the pieces of her vision.

**At the next day**

After having a good breakfast Ayato was looking after his kids while Yui was taking a bath, he was baby talking to the baby's but his cellophane interrupt his daddy time.

"Yeah, this is Sakamaki Ayato… well I think she will be surprised… yes we will se soon"

After hanging up he looked at his kids.

"You two will meet someone special"

The baby´s just looked at his father with big eyes.

"Who were you talking to Ayato-kun" asked Yui.

"Nobody important Chichinashi lets go down stairs"

"Yeah, let's go"

In the moment that she opens the door her Yui couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Father"

"Yui… I'm Sorry"

Tears fall from her eyes sure Komori was their in her room, standing in the door frame looking at her and her kids.

"Please father leave now… I beg you to leave"

He start to get closer to her daughter "Yui we need to talk"

"Get back don't come any closer, I'm a disgraced to you wasn't that you told me"

Ayato got closer to her and caressed her "Yui he needs to know"

"Please Ayato-kun"

He couldn't resist anymore "I'm the one who called him"

Silent was in the air a very heavy atmosphere was surrounding them.

"Tell Shu and Laito to take are kids… Father please leaves us for a few minutes"

Shu and Laito came in the room took the kids leaving them alone so as Komori, at these rage Ayato was going to be a dead man.

"Why Ayato"

"What do you mean by why?"

"**Don't play dumb with me"**

"I thought that seeing him will make you feel better"

"That's not the point Ayato-kun"

"Then what is it"

"Even if I needed him… I only need you and the kids were a family now… I'm just a disgraced for him, since the moment I felt for you I know that I couldn't escape"

"Chichinashi… I'm sorry"

"Well what made you do all this" she waved her hand.

"Layla" he answers.

"Well I think I might need to talk to my father"

Ayato just nod and let Yui's father enter once again in the room.

"Umm well I supposed I should start by apologizing"

"Well that could be a started but I think it's not necessary"

"So… is he the father" Komori pointed to Ayato.

"Yes he is the father of my kids" she sigh "And my ore-sama"

"Hmp, be grateful old man that she chose me instead of my brothers"

"He really is a narcissist"

"From time to time he my bee, so how did you came here all of the sudden"

"You do know that Kano Eita is part of are church he talk to me about… well everything"

"Father I love Ayato and I cant go back with you"

"I know baby girl" he hugged her "I know that this is your knew life, you have created your own family and I will like to be part of this"

Yui pulled back from his embrace giving him a shocked look "But father, the church"

"Some traditions and things that we believe must change" he smiled and turn to look at his son in law "Go get my grandchildren's I want to hold them"

"Wait a second why are you ordering me" Ayato pointed to himself "Nobody gives orders to Ore-sama"

Yui smiled to her husband "Please Ayato-kun can you bring are kids I really want to hold them"

"Fine"

"You do know how to get to your husband"

"You have no idea"

Several seconds later Ayato was in the room with the two kids but not alone, behind him was Karl Heinz, Ayato lend the kids to his wife before he turned to face his father with a glare.

"**What are you doing hear old man"**

"I want to meet my grandchildren's"

"**The hell you will never get close to my kids"**

"Please Ayato let me just hold the and… what is he doing here" pointing to Yui´s father.

"Its obvious Heinz I came to visit my daughter and to met my grandchildren"

Both of the older men's stared each other while Yui and Ayato had their kids just looking at the two older mans.

"It could been worst"

"Your right Ayato-kun" she whispers "Please father cant you get along with Ayato´s –Kun father just a little bit".

"The hell he doesn't need to get a long with my father Chichinashi" he stared at her wife "You wouldn't want him" pointing at Yui´s father "To get the stupidest of him and turn as an asshole like Karl"

"Well why don't we go down stares and eat something"

Karl took a few steps away from kanji "Your a beautiful young girl no wonder my son chose you from all those girls that he was hooking"

Silences filled the room

"**HE DID WHAT!"**

Karl looked at his son "You didn't tell her" O_o

Palm face for Ayato, with one hand he gave Aria to kanji the little one smiled to his grandfather, before they noticed Ayato disappeared in a second.

"He is so dead" Yui said with a growling voice, Aaron looked at his mother giggling.

**In the first floor**

"Cant believe that Yui´s father came" said Subaru while holding Layla by her hips caressing her.

"Well my brother has a sort of special gift" _"If by gift you mean to black mail them"_

Laito smile by the comment staring at the window he saw a young man walking to the house.

"Just for the record Layla-Chan Isn't your brother a tall young man a bit slim but in shape, black hair and dark eyes"

"Well yeah he is like that" she raised an eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

"Because he is coming to the mansion"

Layla opened her eyes with astonish all over her face "WHAT!" _"It can't be…could it?" _

She

"Eita-nii what are you doing here, I thought I told you to wait for me"

"I can't father and mother are expecting us to talk"

"What happened?"

"I m not sure, but we really need to discussed everything"

Layla looked at her brother like she didn't want to hear anything but a certain person hold her hand making her to look at him.

"What did you do?"

"I´m going back to my house, my parents are back so I was order to go back"

"**Back to wear" **Subaru glared angrily** "A place were you are all by your self"**

"I don't have another option Subaru really"

Subaru look at Layla like she was leaving her but deep inside he knew that it was something else, still holding her hand.

"Let's go Layla" Eita said with an angry tone

"Yes brother"

"Layla were are you going" Yui replied

"This was part of a deal with my brother he would find your father but at exchange I have to go back"

Subaru was really mad he let go of Layla.

"Fine, Go! Leave this house you're not welcome anymore"

"Subaru cool down" Ayato said giving Aaron to Yui, stopping his brother to kill someone "You don't know what you are saying"

"**I'm aware of that; tell me you're just leaving me because you don't love me Layla"**

"That's not truth Subaru how could you even think of that" tears started to show in her brown eyes

"Subaru maybe you should listen to her" Karl suggested.

"**SHUT UP! OF ALL PEOPLE YOU´RE NO ONE TO TALK ABOUT THIS"**

Layla started to sob she couldn't say the real reason why she was leaving.

"Subaru… please listen to me… I'm …. I'm …"

"**I DON'T WANTO HER IT… GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME BACK"**

With this Subaru left the lobby room leaving every one concerned, Layla just watched the direction were he left she just wanted to run away but, instead of that she cleaned her eyes and say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay" she bowed "Its time to me to go, Yui-Chan be happy if you need anything just give me a call and we can chat"

"Layla thank you not just for bringing my father again but also being with me when I most needed you"

"Sure came to think of it; ill miss these two little ones"

Layla gave a kiss to the baby's and then give everyone a hug even Reiji accepted not comfortable but yes, and at last shake hands with Yui´s father and bow to Karl.

"Ill see you all soon… hopefully"

"Let's go Layla father and mother are waiting for us"

"Yes Eita-nii"

With this the door of the Sakamaki opened it was still night for them it was early Eita and Layla left the house, she look back at the house and in one window she saw Subaru looking at her, she said something to him and fallow her brother. After Subaru saw how she was gone with Eita he enters to his room and start to break everything.

**In the lobby room**

"So he started with his room" said Shu.

"Are… is he really that pissed off, Subaru-kun was to harsh on Layla-chan"

"I will miss Layla-san sweets"

"Such a scene well I think its time for dinner"

Yui was still sad about this "Hey Chichinashi everything will be fine let's just give them some time"

"I feel a little bit guilty…" a little whimper got her back "I'm sorry my little ones I didn't mean to make you feel sad come on lets get you some milk" she turned to her father "Would you stay"

"Yes Yui I will stay for dinner I want to spend some time with you and catch up with everything"

"Oi, Yui let me hold Aria for a while"

"There you go Ayato-kun"

"She is just like Yui when she was little"

"By the way old man, how was Yui when she was a baby?"

"Just like them, though Yui never like to be alone"

"Father please don't, tell him of my incidents" she begged.

"What incidents" her husband raised an eyebrow

"It's nothing that you need to know Ayato-kun"

"Why not sweetheart he is your husband after all"

"Yes but that's not the point"

"Are you hiding things from me Chichinashi?"

"Nop not at all it's just that well umm before I came hear I was engaged"

"YOU WERE WHAT!"

"Some secrets are about to be revel" Karl said interested.

"Get out of the way old man" he glared.

"All of you are so cruel to me"

"Just don't get near to my kids or I will kill you"

"But... But"

"Don't care about that; first things first" he look to Yui "Lets get the kids their food and explain your dad about everything… and tell me about your fiancé"

Yui gulped for the last comment this was going to be a long night, Karl was in a corner with all his shadows saying what has he have done to deserve this.

**To be continued **

Well what did you think about my story again the next episode I will reveal Aaron and Aria´s powers so you will see and some people like Subaru x Layla next episode it's dedicate to them. But also the

Again I'm so SORRY for disappearing this long really I've been in to much trouble not mention that things aren't working around my family and place so in the mean time enjoy the next chapter that will be update on August


	5. Chapter 5

Yes Im alive Im the worst but here is the awaited chapter

I don't own Diabolik Lovers they are property of Rejet.

I just own Layla, Aria and Aaron.

Well enjoy.

**The Started off Are Dark Fate**

After four months things have change in the Sakamaki house, Subaru was still a little grumpy about Layla after all he didn't want to lose someone again, leaving that away the rest of the Sakamaki brothers are concurring working in their new songs.

For Yui it was a different, she didn't really complain about her life style right now, Aaron and Aria they are just two cute little angels that she was bless to have them; after Seiji visit he came several times a week to be with her daughter and grandkids.

By the way Aaron and Aria were a lot bigger now they could crawl by their own and for Ayato this was really new for him, Yui can handle the kids by herself it's not like she's being pity on that side but she is still a young girl and like that she needs some girl time.

It's been smooth for them still messing her best friend.

"Maybe it's time to visit your auntie Layla" she said in a low voice.

Leaving the nursery room she took her cellophane and dialog the number.

**-Hello**.

-Hey Layla-san, how have you been?

**-I had better days.**

-Is Subaru-kun still angry at you?

**-Yeah… he even doesn't want to see me in paint.**

-Just give him some time.

**-Speaking of time –she lower her voice –It's almost time for me to go.**

-Don't tell me that you are…

**-Shh look I really need a friend right now.**

-Its ok Layla, look my kids are asleep, I´ll tell Ayato too look after them.

**-Thanks Yui, I really don't know what to do; I'll see you in an hour.**

-No problem Layla-san.

Yui hang up, giving a last quick pick on her kids that they were deeply sleeping, she smiled before closing the door, she change her pants for a short and a black blouse with flat shoes, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few bangs loosen.

She started to look for her husband the only place that he could be is in the main office for her surprise he was not alone, Subaru and Reiji were there, and also it seemed some of important manners.

-I'm telling you this will work.

-The possibility of success

-This is a waste of time.

-Umm sorry to interrupt but…Ayato-kun I'm going to visit a friend so I will leave the kids at your charge.

-Are you nuts!?

-Look I'm not going to discuss this right now with you.

- Oh Yes we are! –He got closer to his wife –And who the hell are you going to see.

Yui just rolled her eyes

-Like I had many friends –She whispered to his husband ears –Please Ayato-same can't you make me that little favor for me.

Ayato was surprised for her wife's sudden reaction, giving him an idea that he could not resist.

-Nah… Reiji, Subaru, give us a minute.

-Such screen that you to be making.

-Tch, you two go get a room.

They exit, leaving Ayato and Yui alone.

"So who are you visiting? "He asked with a mucking tone "A lover or should I said, Falcon head"

"Please can you leave that already "she pouted "If I didn't know you I would say you're jealous "giving a small bite to Ayato´s neck "So would you be so kind to look after are kids"

He made a thinking expression "It depends on what I will have as a reward" Ayato said while he started to unbutton the first buttons of Yui's blouse "I may be generous if you give me a good pre reward"

He laid Yui on the desk kissing her neck making a path of wet kisses stopping in the cleavage, smirking at the sound of Yui´s moans "When was the last time I had you like this" pointing at their position "Begging for me"

"Please stop making me feel like I'm some sort of…

He didn't let her continue "I assure you that I didn't say anything like that.

-Well back at the main reason I'm hear is…

-Fine I will watch are kids but before that just give me some of your blood.

Ayato licked Yui´s neck before biting her sucking rough, Yui hugged him while she moan do to the pleasure after several minutes they got up arraying their cloths, with hands together they went straight to the main door.

"Go Chichinashi I'll keep an eye on are kids, how hard can it be?"

"Just be patient with Aaron"

"Yeah, I know go on and have fun with Layla, by the way" he look to the sides in search if Subaru was listening or near "How is she?"

"She´s having a hard time right now… Subaru was a little harsh on her".

"So as her brother"

"I'll see what I can do and talk to her, be back in a couple of hours, everything you need is in the nursery room, if anything happens, just call me".

"Fine, just come back safe"

"I will"

They said their goodbyes.

Ayato lay in his bed trying to rest a bit, till a small whimper called his attention, going straight to the nursery room, Aria was sleeping peacefully but with Aaron was different since he was a little fussy, his father pick him up carefully.

"Hey their little man, what is it are you hungry"

Aaron stretch a little, Ayato took that as a yes for a moment Ayato debated to leave her baby girl alone as it was like a predicament both brothers started to cry.

"What the hell! Calm down you two" he started to panic yeah as you can see Ayato could sometimes panic with his kids "Aught, Reiji, Shu and Subaru!"

In just a couple of seconds the three brothers were in front of him

"What is it now Ayato?"

"It better be important" Subaru grumble "I was in a middle of a nap"

"Ayato your being to noise"

"Reiji take Aria and Shu take Aaron and for the mean time calmed them down" Ayato order before turning to see the youngest brother "Subaru you come with me to get the bottle of milk"

"Tch, can't you do it by yourself"

"Shut it Subaru" he pointed a his kids "If this two don't get their food soon they will get sick and I don't want my kids to be like that"

Subaru was surprised by Ayato´s reaction "Well at least you know how to prepare it"

"Of course I do, who you think I am"

**In the resident of the Kano Family**

"Hey their Yui, you look great" She struggle her friend wile sniffing her sense "And… you have Ayato´s sense all over you; but leaving that aside, How are the kids? I haven't seen them in months"

"Actually four months, take a look" she showed a photo were Ayato and the kids were soundly asleep "I have more of them"

"I see that Ayato hasn't been sneaking has he?"

"He´s having some quality time with are kids"

Layla blush looking at Yui "And him?"

Yui looked at her friend with a sad expression "What can I say he's… being Subaru-kun as always"

"I believe that he's destroying everything as usual" said while rolling her eyes "I can't deny that any way sorry for the mess, Eita-nee and I had a dispute"

"Mm… I suppose that you two haven't come to an agreement, haven't you?"

"He is convince that Subaru is not worth for me and telling me that I have to move on but… but I can't"

Yui knew that Layla was hiding something and curiosity was killing her "Did something happened?"

"Let's go to my room and I'll explain everything"

**In The Sakamaki House**

"I can´t believe that you broke a bottle Subaru"

"Urusai, you didn't tell me it was hot"

"I told you to be careful but make sure that is not to hot"

To be honest Subaru was just snoozing in his phone to see if anything is new in Layla´s profile ever since she went back her house, he hasn't spoke to her since that day, though sneaking in her profile wasn´t exactly romantic.

-Oi! Earth to Subaru! Is anyone there?

Ayato waved his hand in front of his brother.

"What the hell Ayato!"

"I was talking to you but you seem like out"

"Oi, Ayato can I ask you something" both restarted walking to the nursery room.

"Tch, spill it out already"

"How can… nothing forget it" he shrugging of the conversation off "Nothing forget it"

"What's with you today?" he raise an eyebrow

The two of them enter to the kid's room, to see them in the arms of Beatrix sons

"Thanks guys I´ll take it from here, just let them in the bed"

"To tell you the truth Ayato, they are just like you" said Shuu looking with soft eyes the kids.

"Well of course they are Ore- Sama kids"

"Hopefully Aria will become a perfect young lady"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Reiji"

The three brothers left and Ayato started to feed both baby's, laying on the pillow, staring at his kids he notice that booth babies were similar but totally different Aaron was a mini copy of his father but with Yui´s attitude or maybe his, Aria on the other hand just like here mother only with Ayato´s hair.

"You two are the main reason that I love your mother more every day, though I never thought that I would be a father and what is more impressive is of two little ones"

Taking both of them in an embrace "Still I need to learn how to be a good father, not like your grandfather"

Ayato lay back the kids in the pillow he stood up to take a shower but first he opened the door and saw Subaru sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I need an advice from you"

"Can't it wait, I want to take a shower would you mind keep an eye on them"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Not really, don't take your eyes of them they are starting to roll by their self's"

Subaru kept an eye on the kids watching how they were playing with their hands, a thought cross his mind, he wasn't fair with Layla since he yelled at her.

"Do you think that I need to apologize with your auntie Layla… maybe I was a little harsh with her" his nephews stared at him like if they were giving him a glare, and this made Subaru uncomfortable "Ok, I get it, just don't kill me with that glare, I have to admit that you two are kind of cute" Aaron and Aria giggled in response.

"Who would have ever thought that you had a soft spot with kids?"

"What the!"

"He, he, he it's just hilarious your face"

"Shut up, I've been meaning to ask you, how is it to be a father?"

Ayato took a moment to think before he answer, looking for the right words.

"I can't explain it, exactly with words but I can tell you when you first have them in your arms you just think that their fragile, to be honest I'm still learning how to be a father" Ayato´s face turn from softest to right "But I'm still afraid that Cordelia might come back and hurt them"

"I devout that Ayato, you know that Reiji has everything under control"

"I know, but why the sudden of your question"

Subaru was caught

"Ever since Layla had a vision of me, I had blood all over my hands she was pale with the baby"

"You hear me Subaru" Ayato pointed at his brother "We are not the old man, we are different from him; if you really want Layla you should go after her"

"Ayato are you hearing yourself?"

"Hey! I have a daughter, I wouldn't like that her boyfriend dumbed her for just a stupid vision" he placed his children in a better position so they could be more comfortable and safe "It's up to you Subaru"

"Great now I'm the bad guy"

"Yes, you are, I recommend you to wait till Chichinashi comes back, Ore-Sama needs attention"

Subaru glare at his brother "Your nuts… and a pervert"

"Tch, I'm a man I have my needs so does she" responding as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hmp, im out of here see yaw" Subaru stood up while saying goodbye to his nephews.

Ayato turn to face his kids with a smirk in his face "Their goes your dearests uncle Tsunabaru"

"IM NOT TSUNDER!"

Ayato laugh at his brother reaction centering all his attention to his kids

"Ok let's have a talk, umm let's see if you two let me have some time with your mother and when you grow up ill make sure that you can stay up late" the twins stare at their father "No, well how about I'll let taste your mother's blood in you bottles"

Little did Ayato knew that his kids had the gift of telepathic to talk between them both of them stare between them.

"So Aria-nee what do you think, we live dad for a while with mom"

"Can't say that daddy hasn't had time with mommy, I say let's make him play with us"

Their father started to poke at the baby's stomach, both kids stated to giggle.

"I get it you want me to play with you two fine by me"

The scene was too cute, surely Ayato was learning to be a father and he was doing just fine.

**With Layla and Yui**

Layla explained to Yui that everything was crazy her parents wouldn't let her see Subaru they wouldn't let her get near the house, and a deep secret.

"After I told Subaru about my vision, seeing me covered in blood and y baby"

Yui hugged her friend in a tied embrace "Oh, Layla Im so happy for you, you really need to tell Subaru."

"I know"

"How long"

"Four months" looking away "Since I left the Sakamaki house and well Im leaving to go to America, I've decided to have my baby and have a normal life"

"Come on" Yui stood up "You need to tell him Layla he needs to know"

"But Yui Im afraid that he would be mad at me again and if he doesn't want the baby"

"He will accepted it, you helped me and now it's my turn to help you"

**Back to the Sakamaki House**

"Fine you two, time to sleep" Ayato carried his kids to their crib "There you go" tucking both shields "Let's see if your mother is already hear, and don't move"

"Aaron-nii isn't daddy a bit possessive"

"But if he does something to mother he will regretted it"

"_I wonder how you would be in 15 years"_

"_Bets me, maybe I'll be worse"_

In the hall way Ayato took his cellphone dialing his wife's number but for his surprise Yui was entering with Layla in hand.

"Chichinashi you're late"

"Sorry it wasn't my intention, but where is Subaru-kun"

With a questioning expression in his face "Im sure that he is in his room, why? What's going on?"

"Let's just say that he is not going to be so happy"

Layla look at Yui "I'll go talk to him; if anything happens I´ll scream" said disappearing in the process leaving the couple alone.

"Mind telling me what's happening"

"You're going to be an uncle"

She just spill the words out.

"Well I´ll be"

"Some things are going to change and the family is going to get bigger"

Ayato nodded taking Yui to their room to see their kids.

While they were playing, Layla stared at the door that lead to Subaru´s room, deciding to enter or not after a deep breath she entered into the room and well… It was more of what was left of it, the curtains were ripped, the furniture in two; if someone else saw this they would say a five year old kid had a huge tantrum.

"Great, now im not so sure if he is in the mood"

Her attention was settle in the second room were the noise came from.

"Fuck, were did I put that thing"

With a shy smile she got closer "Hey, need a hand"

"Uh?" looking at the person that was in front of him, the same way they met "Layla you're…"

Tears in the corner of her eyes wanting to fall, slowly trying to talk back, she just said "Im back… Subaru"

He hold her in a tight embraced not wanting to let her go, not again after this long period of time so did Layla thought the same thing while raping her arms around Subaru´s waist and burring her face in his chest.

"Listen Subaru I know that is not the best timing but… we really need to talk"

"You really know how to ruined the moment" letting her go "Im all ears"

"Im pregnant"

"Wait!? What!?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Im not repeating myself and you are the father and don't play dumb with me you know"

Flash Back

Normally for Subaru and Layla making out were always intense they kiss and touch but for a estrange reason they got a little carry away and they scream each other's name and moaning but they both had a limit and they reached it after the… umm fourth round.

"Can't believe that you were so loud"

"Oh, shut up" trying to recover from their activity with a big blush on her face "That reminds me did you?"

"Yeah I did"

"Are you sure, because im in the pill so I just want to be careful that all"

What Subaru didn't tell Layla was that the condom was tear apart by his strength.

End of Flash Back

Embarrassed was written in Subaru´s face "Yeah, but…what about your vision"

"Subaru it could be anything and that's not the point and you can be part of the baby's life or not but it's your choice"

"You can't assure that"

"I love you Subaru, but it seems that you don't…"

"Hey don't put words on my mouth" knowing that he was harsh he try to calm his self "Layla listen to me I love you to"

"Subaru"

"I really do, im just afraid that I won't be good enough for you"

Placing her palm on Subaru with a warm smile "Your everything for me and nothing will stop me from being at you side"

"Better be truth"

"Sure thing and now that everything is settle im craving for some things"

"That wasn't what I expected but tell me"

"I want strawberry's some pizza with chocolate and ice-cream of m&m and a banana split oh and also im a little horny"

"I'll get you food but you last petition might have to wait"

"Eh?! Why?"

"Because my brothers are awake and we need to talk to your family first"

Pouting "Fine but at least give me a kiss"

"Her mood swings are going to be worst that Yui´s"

"Fine"

The brothers were staying in the Levin groom before they saw Layla and Subaru coming down the stairs, question were not waited before the second eldest brother got closer to Layla with a series expression.

"So Layla your four months"

"Yes Reiji-san"

"Fine I'll take several control on this future baby"

"Thank you! Reiji-san" She hugged the young men in a tight hug.

"Is this some kind of baby crisis?" spoke Kanato

"Not really" Ayato and Yui joined the brother's conversation

"I hope it's a Boy" said Kanato

"I think it will be a Girl" Shuu spoke in his couch

Yui and Layla stood their listening to the brothers making bets of the sex of their new member things were getting better but what they didn't know was that they were being watched, their reunion was interrupted by a big howl that filled the house.

All the Sakamaki and Layla were serious at the listening of the howl but also footsteps were coming closer, Ayato made Yui to be behind him so she could be safe so did Subaru but Layla was stubborn that she was by his side.

"Well I'll be, all the kid of Karl are here as a loving Family, a perfect picture" making moves with his hands "Don't you think Nii-san"

"Shut up Shin"

"Tch, what the fucking hell are you two doing here"

"Nothing much" raising his hands as a matter of fact "We just came to visit your pester little kids"

"Watch were you're going moron"

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let you express that way of my babies"

"Look Anika it's the braid that made all that fuss about"

"She is just an ordinary women I can't understand the fuss they made"

Ayato react pulling Yui away from them at this Reiji step forward "You may be part of the pure blood and certainly you have issues with us but I assume that… is not the reason that your here"

"That right" said Carl with a glow in his voice "We want what belongs to us for right"

"And what if we don't agree" Raito´s voice was so serious that it was hard to believe that he could get pissed off.

"Well, we will take what you most want"

They knew what they meant.

"The kids" Yui whispered

Carla walked passed them, Ayato was going after him but was stop by Shin´s wolf.

"Going somewhere"

He spat "Shit, Kanata, Raito" looking at his brothers, trying to not let the wolf tear him apart.

"Easy little puppy be nice and sit im sure you'll do a good wax dog"

Raito had a chain in his hands "Kanato-kun take this"

Subaru was also fighting the other 3 wolfs that came "Fuking pest, leave the kids alone" with Layla behind they were surrounded.

"I never thought that my brother was going to be right about this guy"

"What are you talking about?"

Layla stood behind Subaru before screaming "The Hell Dante come out"

A man in a black cote crash the window taking down the 3 wolfs "Did you call me my lady"

"Leave the formality's for later and I'll explain this later, for now just help us"

Yui approach the opportunity to go for her kids Reiji and Shuu where behind her

"I nevertheless that it wouldn't happened again"

"I gest he wasn't clear at all"

"Reiji-san, Shuu-san; I need you to take the kids somewhere safe"

"We have that undercover women"

When they reach the room, they didn't found the room clean it was completely destroyed she supreme a scream covering her mouth "No please God, No"

"They trick us"

"There gone" Yui started to cry, her kids were in danger anything could happened to them, the eldest members of the family were in silent they couldn't say anything they fell useless , Layla enter in to the room breathless.

"Reiji, we need you downstairs"

"What happened?"

"They hurt Ayato"

Yui stood up running to meet her husband "Ayato-kun, can you hear me"

"Yui"

"Ayato, they took them" "They have are kids"

"Don't cry Chichinashi, will bring them back"

"Let's get you cleaned up Ayato"

"Yui you need to rest"

"Layla my kids"

"It isn't your fault"

"Yes, it is Im weak"

She stood up leaving everyone going to her room, she started crying a pain in her heart started to hurt knowing what this meant.

"This can't be happening" Yui was losing her mind, madness was taking control of her "Please stop, just stop"

"And you thought that I will leave you"

"No, no, no this is all in my head"

Yui was listening to Cordelia, maybe with her transformation and that her children's were taken away from her even that Ayato was hurt she didn't know what to think or do.

"Look how weak you are" a creepy grin "Not even that, you couldn't protect your kids, that is really pathetic"

"Stop, please I beg you please just stop"

Yui look at her reflection her eyes were puffy do the crying and frustration and this time Cordelia will win.

"That's what you think but for me it's just the beginning"

At these last words, Yui fainted, in the other room Ayato just woke up from the couch panting before his brothers could do anything he stood up walking well bumping with almost everything.

"Something is wrong"

"Wait, Ayato you need to rest" Subaru said trying to stop his brother.

"No I can't I need to see Yui"

Before anything happened he enters to the room.

"Chichinashi"

He saw Yui in the floor before he got any closer Yui stood up.

"I'm so sorry Yui isn't here anymore"

"This can´t be truth" he mumbles.

All the Sakamaki brothers were astonish by this but the one that was more it was Reiji.

"Impossible"

Layla started to panic thinking that her best friend may be gone "What did you did to Yui-Chan"

"Layla stay calm"

"Let's just say that she can't be with us right now"

To be continued…

Yes I know im the worst person ever Im really sorry since I was kick out from college I felt depress and problem with family never ends, the only thing that helped me were my friends my aunts and all of you my beloved readers and followers in Tumblr and .

So as for this next chapter will be made by you guys you can suggest anything you like and ill add it to the story.

And yes Aaron and Aria can share that bond since I have like that idea that some brothers can feel what the other one can feel or sometimes think, anyway this is all for today the next up dated will be in like two weeks hope that anything bad happened in the mean time .

Thank you diaboliklovers-freak, Himawari, Guest 1, Gest 2, Light Yagami, Neko-Kittens, Lady Laylabug end much more.

Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, for the delay, college is absorbing me to much also that I have class during the day and night but here is the chapter.

Well let's carry on with this chapter.

Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers is property of Rejet

I just own my Oc´s.

**I want you back**

Thing were not going well in the Sakamaki house for instant the kids were kidnaped, Cordelia was again n in Yui's body, Ayato was hurt and everything was a chaos, Reiji looked his self in his lab.

"The hell did this happened" Ayato stomped his foot with anger.

"Im not sure Ayato, maybe is because Yui´s emotions got carry away, making Cordelia to come back" She explained calmed with Subaru hugging her by her waist.

"The Tsukinami brothers are really the worst"

"By the way Layla-san"

"Yes Kanato-kun?"

Kanato pointed to the man that was behind Layla and Subaru looking for any danger "Who is this man?"

Layla turn her attention to the man that was behind them "Oh, sorry well he is my guardian"

"Your guardian!"

Everyone screamed, they knew that Layla´s Family were dangerous but not at that extreme, Layla sweat drop while blushing.

"Yeah, well short long story short is that my brother Eita decided to put him on my care"

The man came in front reviling his face he looked really young, black short hair, grey eyes, pale skin really tall almost like Yuma´s size, wearing a cape brown boots a white shirt and also black jeans.

"My name is Dante Selks it's a pleasure to meet you"

"He is kind of creepy"

"Not to mention that he´s a perfectionist"

"He is but… well he is from the gates of hell" Layla pointed out.

After this Dante took a few steps in front of Layla with a grace voce he spoke "My lady need to I remind you that you need to rest"

"Do you think that I need rest right now" she explode "My best friend is posed by a total bitch… um sorry guys"

"None, taken" said Raito.

"And besides that im craving for some lasagne" she pouted looking at Subaru "Nee, Subaru im hungry"

Subaru blushed do to her girlfriend pout "Layla"

"Fair enough my lady I will prepare some for you" said Dante "May I use your kitchen"

"Yeah, go ahead old man" Ayato was not in the mood to deal with him "Kanato show him the kitchen"

"Tch…Why me"

"Because you're not doing anything besides his a top guardian you can ask him anything"

Kanato´s eyes sparkle "Anything?"

"Anything "he assure.

"Fallow me Mister Dante, can you make anything"

"Certainly"

"Oh! And some macaroon with cheese"

"Yes my lady"

All the brothers stood with white eyes not to mention they were surprised.

"That guy is creepy in every sense" said Raito

"He is actually a really nice man once you get to know him" Layla said in a pacific tone.

Ayato shrug that to return to the main theme.

"Well the real question is where we can find those guys"

The doors of the household where opened reviling the Mukami family with a new member.

"We know where to find them" said Yuma.

"What the!"

"Ohayo Sakamaki" Kou waved his hand cheerfully.

Ruki looked with his typical poker face "Looks like you need our help"

"Falcon head what are you doing here" said Ayato with unpleasant face.

"Stop calling me like that"

"You almost marry my wife, how can I forget that"

"Im telling you that Seiji just thought as me as a possible husband for her, nothing more and **nothing happened**"

A women with light blue hair (like Juvia´s hair) stared with a glare at Ruki "Hmp, idiot"

"What did you call to your master?"

The Mukami Brothers sigh at the beginning of a new discussion.

"They… are doing… it again"

"What a grief"

"Moo… Im tired of woman´s hormones"

Layla took a moment to think about the Mukami´s but that will come after "Ayato-kun, please focus on the important"

Ayato sigh tiredly massaging his neck "Does Seiji already know about this"

"Not yet we suppose that you would prefer that he knew by you" said Yuma since Ruki was discussing with the blue hair girl.

"What do you guys know?"

Kou took this opportunity to talk "As far as we know they want to have again the throne"

"Karl… is on his… way" said Azusa.

Subaru was not happy to see Karl right now since this was his fault in the majority of the situation.

"Tch, that idiot" Layla took his hand so he could calm down

"Lest just hope that the kids are all right, I'll try and see if I can have any sight of them"

Layla and Subaru went to their room so Layla could rest, Shuu laydown in his sofa listening to his music but not really enjoying it.

"Ne, who is that girl?" Raito pointed to the new girl.

"Her name is Irina-Chan" said Kou cheerfully "She is Ruki-kun wife"

"Who would have guess"

Yuma crossed his arms snorting "So we thought the same, she is waiting for his kid"

Azusa nod "Irina-san… is 4… month pregnant"

"And we are still single how sad" Kou pouted do to their situation.

"Believe me those two are meant to be with each other they argue with everything"

The new couple were arguing.

"It´s the past doesn't mean anything for me now"

"That's what you said to me every day but is it truth" she started crying her brown eyes started watering "Because Im not a perfect girl like her, Im not obedient, im the worst why did you even look at me and now you're stuck with me"

Ruki was known as a man with good skills of controlling situations but this time, his wife was not really helping him to maintain his coolness

"Stop crying Irina your making a scene"

His voice echoed to the whole house, Raito was surprised but when he looked at the Mukami brother's that were paler that they were already.

"Shit" hissed Yuma

"Ara, Irina-Chan is going to make a tantrum"

"Its… better… if we run"

"Eh? Why the scared faces?"

Kou pulled Azusa and Raito out of the room and Yuma did the same with Shuu

"Irina-Chan has the ability of produced fire in her surroundings when she is mad, things started to heat up"

And so did happen the room started to feel really hot as Ruki noticed this he regret to his words.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"WELL YOU DID!"

Irina started to calm down but she shut glare at Ruki and went outside before anything she looked over her shoulder "Don't you dare speak to me in the next 24 hours at least if it's important" she glance to the other Mukami's "Yuma if it's not much to ask can you please make me a fruit salad with extra strawberries" she said with a motherly tone at him leaving a Ruki mad.

"Ara, Just another perfect matching couple"

The brother's just sigh because he had no idea how chaotic was their home.

**In The Tsukinami house**

They were already at their mansion Shin´s wolfs had the kids in their mouth holed by their blankets.

"What do we do with this kids?" pointed Shin.

"I don't exactly care but leave them in the ground"

Shin pointed at the floor.

"Ugh I can believe that they have two of them"

Carla just mocked before leaving the room "Look after them"

Both were in the floor looking at their surrender's when they saw the big wolfs.

"_Look Aria-nee"_

"_Wow so cute" squealed Aria delighted _

"_You think we can play with them" Aaron started to crawl to the nearest wolf._

"_Let's try to"_

Shin was in the sofa when he glance that the kids were getting closer to his pets "What are you two doing to my pets!?"

Taking Aaron away from the wolf "Stay their"

"Aww he is so meanie" Aria pouted

"_Great why all adults does are mean" baby Aaron was pouting as well he looked like his father._

The Tsukinami looked at the kids that looked upset he yelled at his brother asking

"Ne Nii-san do you think this kids can understand us?"

"Dont be stupid they are just babies of four months"

Shin left the room leaving the kids with his wolfs.

"_I miss mommy Aaron"_

"_Don't cry Layla"_

"_**Aren't they cute?"**_

"_**To bad that master Shin wants them as prisoners"**_

"_Layla-nee do you hear that?"_

"_Yeah… is coming from"_ she looked her surrenders and pointing to the wolfs "_Them"_

Both wolfs looked at the kids.

The grey wolf came near Aaron _**"You can understand us?"**_

"_Well I suppose we can since you think we are cute"_

"_**Did you hear that Kaula"**_

"_**I **_**did Rintaro"**

The other wolf which it was black like the night

"_We want our parents"_

"_**Im sorry little one we can't do that"**_

"_I want… my daddy"_

Both kids started to sob as the two wolfs got closer

"_**Don't cry little ones"**_ said Kaula sniffing at Aria in her tummy _**"Im sure your parents will come"**_

"_**That´s right"**_ Rintaro started waging his tail so Aaron could play with it _**"We will look after both of you"**_

Aaron and Aria started to calm down, Rintaro and Kaula stood near them.

**Back at the Sakamaki House**

Reiji was in his lab busy looking for information to make the last ingredient, though Dante went to see him, knocking the door.

"Come in"

"Sorry to disturb Reiji-Sama"

"Ah Dante-san" he looked at Dante surprised "May I help you?"

"You do know that im one of the twelve guardians of hell"

"Yes, Im aware of that, what's your point"

"I may be able to get your ingredient that you're missing"

"But this plant grows"

"My daughter can get it for me"

"You have a daughter!?"

"Yes, she's your age although she is more like a book worm in biology"

Reiji was astonish do to this "Im grateful for your help"

"I´ll be back in a few hours, I´ll let my lady know about this"

Reiji bow again before returning at his investigation.

**In Subaru´s room**

"Oh! This is so good" holding an almost an empty bowl.

"Layla slowdown on eating"

"Can't afore to do that Subaru, this kid makes me eat almost anything"

"Hope it doesn't have my problem of tasting"

"It's not an "It" he is our baby" caressing her womb" "My little bunny"

"You're calling him bunny"

Layla glare at Subaru "Do you have a problem with that"

"No! I think its fine since we don't know if it's a girl or a boy"

"What do you want?"

"Eh?"

"Boy or girl?"

Subaru was caught out of guard he thought for a moment before facing Layla siting by herself.

"I really am more worried if you're going to be ok so im not that interested" her mate looked at him a little hurt "But in any case I will really would like that if she was a girl"

Layla's face was glow with happiness "I always thought that you would like a boy, you know father and son time"

"I have imagen our baby with you hair and my red eyes"

"Eh?! In my case I have though if he has a boy it would be a same picture of you"

"You want a boy"

"Im happy if either he is a boy or a girl but I really, really want that they look just like you"

"And why not you"

"Im just too normal you know my hair and colour of eyes"

He took Layla's chin so he could face her before kissing her.

"For me you're the most precious person and unique in this world"

"Subaru… sniff… You're so sweet… sniff"

"Don't cry"

"I can't help it"

He try to comfort her but her moods swing were really strong.

In Ayato's room believe it or not he was searching for information but everything was full of memories of them.

**Flash Back**

"Ayato-kun come quick"

Ayato was bumping with everything

"WHAT IS IT!? IT'S IT TIME!? ARE THEYR COMING!?"

"Umm no not yet"

"So?"

"Come I want to show you something"

Ayato got closer to his wife "What is it?"

She place Ayato's head in her belly "Shh… listen"

He didn't know what Yui meant, she started to stroke his head, and Ayato closed his eyes focusing on what he was supposed to listen, moments of silent were enough when he could feel his twins moving.

"Can you hear them?" she smiled

"I can't believe they can do that"

"Talk to them"

"What!? What can I say?"

"Anything, I've read that at this rage they can hear they parent's voice"

"Umm… well, hi… Im your dad"

"Go on"

"Well what can I can I say…? Ore-Sama is the best in everything and I'll be the coolest dad ever, will go play basquetbol, I'll show you how to properly eat Takoyaki"

Yui smiled at the scene enjoying the moment she knew that Ayato never had a moment like this so he cherries them even more.

**End of Flash back**

"Tch, fucking Tsunami's, you'll pay for what you did?"

"Ayato!"

"Eh? Seiji"

"How is Yui?"

"Still no luck, Cordelia is still in her body"

"How much time do we have before it happens?"

Another nock was heard it was Dante with Layla and Subaru.

"Ayato-Sama, we might have a chance to get rid of her for good"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Dante has a plan"

"My daughter has the ingredient that Reiji-Sama is missing, it will only take a few hours"

"Tch, well just hurry up"

Dante left the room "Ah before I go my lady your brother will be coming in any moment"

"Oh great!"

"What the fucking happened Layla? Where is Dante and what happened here?" Eita embraced his sister in the process looking how everything was melted.

"Eita-nii, Im fine It´s just… well…"

Layla explained to his brother what happened, from the decision of being with Subaru, to the visit of the Tsukinami and Cordelia´s return.

"You can't be under too much stress"

"Im fine and Dante will be back in any moment"

"Looks like I'll have to help"

"If is not too much to ask yes"

"And were is that Tsunder of boyfriend you have"

"Im not a Tsunder!"

"I really care less about that"

"Now, now guy´s lets focused on the important, Seiji-Sama we need your help"

"I understand, since we're talking about Cordelia we need to make her believe that will late her stay"

"I suppose we can make her eat or drink the potion"

**In Cordelia´s room**

"Uff, Uff I just look absolutely wonderful with this drees but"

Cordelia was looking the new drees she founded in the closet it was red with a rose in her waist.

"This girl is just so close and old fashion"

"Don't talk about my wife like that"

"Ara, Ayato, long time no seeing"

"Not as long as I wish it would be" he got closer to the nearest sofa.

"I always thought that you would choose someone with better taste"

"She is a better wife than you did and mother"

"That's right and my grandchildren's"

"Tch"

"Your silence tells me everything"

"I came to tell you that… I have a propose for you, might want to consider"

"He, you really want your wife back isn't"

"Listen Reiji has a way so you can stay but in another body, just let her go"

"Need to I remind you that this" pointing at her heart "Is my heart"

Ayato try to remain calm but things weren't going as he plan it.

"You can get a better body better figure, just give me back my wife"

"I can give you her body… but the heart goes with me"

"You haven't change" he whisper "You'll never change"

"Do you know why I did all those things to you?"

"Because you wanted my old man's attention but never gave in"

"Exactly" she said with rage "Since you were the smallest it was perfect that you would be the best of the best that way, Karl would know that Beatrix kids were just trash and let's not say about Crista and his filthy son, compared to you" she pointed at him "You were the best option"

Ayato´s rage was growing surly the relationship with them was never the best but since Yui came to their lives it change drastic, still they had their moments but the past was the past and it meant nothing to him not anymore.

"Things have change, Im now the leader of the Sakamaki, we help each other, but, what I still can't understand is why you treat us like that, Kanato, Raito and me"

"Karl was the best man of all, I just wanted him to be his everything, yet he had others I COULDENT STAND TO NOT BE HER NUMBER 1, EVEN I GAVE HIM 3 KIDS AND THAT WASN'T ENOUGH"

Ayato discovered a side of his mother that he never knew, somehow he felt compassion for her, for the first time, he stood up going closer to her, taking her by her shoulders making Cordelia to look at him.

"Yui ones told me if you had treated us better maybe things would be different but still she would have loved me ether way and not everything is you fault"

"Don't get touchy with me, you should hate me, when all three of you kill me, I was happy, happy because that meant that you cared for me"

"She's sick" he thought for a moment "You want revenge of the old man right?"

"Yes indeed"

"I'll help you to get rid of that ass hold"

"What makes you think that he can come here again?"

"He would come because his grandchildren were kidnap what better way to get forgiveness than helping"

"Mm… he has turned in to a softy person, fine you helped me and maybe I can consider leaving this girl of yours… although you don't have much time since she is fading away… her soul"

"What…"

"Hurry up you just have a few hours so I can leave"

He let go of her before exiting the room, in the hall way he smirked texting.

To: Reiji

From: Ayato

**All settle let's keep moving**

**To: Ayato**

**From: Reiji**

**Understood, I have everything ready, are father is on his way.**

"Let's move on"

**Back again with the brothers**

"Everything is ready Reiji" Eita said serious.

"We just need to mix the last ingredient"

"Sorry for the delay Reiji-Sama"

"Dante is this"

"Yes my daughter helped a little she told me to give you this"

_**Dear Sakamaki Reiji **_

_**I hope that this plant may help you I took the liberty to compound it so it would be easy to mix, well I won't take much of your time but please feel free to come to the underworld so we could discuss other topics of botanic.**_

_**Sincerely, Phoenix Selks.**_

Reiji read the note it was a little bold that she was asking him for like a date.

"Ara, Reiji is blushing"

"Raito, shut up"

Everyone was freeze they have seen and known Reiji as a cold strict man but this time it was different, Dante looked at Reiji with also cold eyes.

"I will like to have a word with you Sakamaki Reiji"

"Yes, Dante"

Layla was looking at the scene as if Dante was going to kill Reiji with the sight.

"I have a strange feeling that things are going to get weird"

"You think" asked Subaru.

"Yep"

"Yuma-kun!"

"What is it Irina"

"It's just that well Ruki hasn't come yet and I miss him"

"Ugh, Irina calm down"

"Not again"

"She is too sensible" panicked Layla hugging Subaru.

"Can you stop sulking Im here"

She ran towards her master "Ruki-kun! Im sorry"

Ruki pated her head "Know, know Irina calm down, it's not good for are kid"

"It's just that sob… I treat you awful, sob… Your my dearest master… sob and im not enough for you"

"Hush livestock lets go you need some rest" Ruki carry Irina "I'll go back to the mansion, are you guys coming, are work is done here"

"Well stick around here" said Yuma

"Yeah, Ruki-kun don't worry about us you just focus on them"

"Take… care Irina"

Ruki exit the room with Irina in his arms she just whispered things to her master a little bit out of hand.

"Can we stay like a week here?"

"Ugh im not heeding back their"

"I prefer to be here right… now"

Everything was settle in the dining, everyone were in their places, Subaru next to Layla, Eita beside her sister and Shuu; in the other side of the table were the triplets, Reiji the rest were hiding but watching from the shadows.

The doors where opened reviling Cordelia in a fancy black drees, looking at all the familiar faces gathered in the table; smirking she took her seat.

"Well if we have guests today and not just any normal guest, the Kano Family, by the looks of the princess, Subaru is going to be a daddy another filthy kid in the family"

Subaru raised from his seat clutching his fists "Watch were you going old hag"

"Ah, ah, ah" raising her finger "Remember that she is still in there"

"Tch" Layla took Subaru´s hand comforting him to stay calm and Eita was glaring at the women.

"So, when is Karl Coming?"

"Soon enough Cordelia" Reiji spook "In the meantime lest start with are dinner"

Dinner was served and everyone were in silence time was passing, slow as it could be or has for them, Cordelia started poking her food with a boring face, after an eternity, Karl was here entering like he was king and owner of the house, though he is but well.

"It's been a long time Cordelia"

"Karl, it's been sometime"

"What do you want?"

"Gladly I want you to suffer" she pointed at him "For everything you did to me"

Karl smile softly turning his sigh to Reiji.

"Reiji please a glass of wine for us"

Reiji nodded and disappeared and back with two glasses "Here Cordelia my beloved if you want this to end lets go to the gates of hell together"

Cordelia looked at Karl before "Don't think you can fool me"

"I want my grandchildren back, they need their mother"

"Just because you going all the way like this, is just a proof that your pathetic, that even if im here and took your daughter in law is in danger as your grandsons… you never did anything like that for me"

Karl watch Cordelia blaming everything that he has done over the years, he took her by her waist and kissed her, Cordelia was shock by the moment but opened her mouth before trying to make him apart when she could fill a liquid in her lips.

"You bastard, coff, coff, how could you"

"Im sorry Cordelia but… my grandchildren's are first, I did made mistake that can't be helped, but I'll do anything to remain the pain I have cause but they are first"

Yui's body collapsed but Ayato Caught her before hitting the floor they took her to the leaving room, laying her on the couch, Reiji gave her another shoot with the antidote everyone were waiting for something to happened.

**In Yui's mind**

"_I need to find a way to get out of here think Yui think"_

A flash back came across her mind it was when she and Ayato were in their honeymoon, the waves made a peaceful sound the sand in her toes, she was wearing a with dress the wind blowing through her hair.

"This is so beautiful"

"Only Ore-Sama can give you the best"

Yui´s smiled was so bright that Ayato unconsciously blush.

"I can't believe will spend a month here"

"We need to enjoy are time as newlyweds, besides when we head back to the household and you know how Reiji is with the rules and stuff"

Yui giggled do to the comment of her husband "Your right, still come with me I want to do something"

"Don't tell me you want to build a sand castle"

"Something like that"

Not far from the shore she kneel down and wrote Ayato´s name in the sand drawing an arrow with a heart, Ayato looked at his wife.

"Now you write my name"

And so he did "Tell me what the point of this is"

"Well this is just shows us that are love will fight anything"

"Your such a goofy girl" he blush and kissed Yui´s forehead "And still I married you"

"And I will always be with you"

End of flash back

"I did promise to Ayato-kun Im still here, forgive me I couldn't kept my promise… eh? That voice"

"Oi, Yui!"

"Yui-san"

"Yui-Chan"

"Bitch-Chan"

"Yui"

"Ona"

"Chichinashi!"

Yui had more flash backs the time when Reiji show the first ecogram of her baby's, Raito carrying bags of cloths for her and nephews', Kanato giving her stuff animals a fox and a bunny, Shuu playing the violin for her so she could relax with Ayato caressing her belly, Subaru bringing her flowers and Layla by her side cheering her up and Ayato talking to her belly with a big smiled in his face.

"I'll defiantly come back" she said determinate "Im coming home"

She stood up starting to run to no certain place.

In the outside everyone were looking at Yui´s body, Ayato was by her side holding her hand.

"She´s losing her colour"

"Don't lose hope Ayato" said Layla "We manage to get Cordelia out she will not return again that's for sure"

He looked at her wife one more time, with a sad expression in his faces was their

"Tch, please Yui wake up"

"Cough, cough"

"Yui!"

Yui slowly opened her eyes seeing her friends, her father and Ayato´s eyes looking at her with love.

"I promise didn't I?"

Ayato held Yui´s hand tightly kissing her "Your back"

"We have a promise Ayato-kun"

"Baka Chichinashi"

He hugged her, kissed her, everybody were relief that Yui was back.

**To continue….**

_**In the next Episode**_

"_**Your kids are fine in the meantime" Eita expressed his feelings a bit cold**_

"_**I just want them to be safe"**_

"_**Yui… you can read minds"**_

"_**Rintaro we need to get them out of here"**_

I've been away some time but since I didn't know much about the Tsukinami brothers I had to improve and when I knew about them a little more I just had to improve and I didn't want to make you wait any longer.

Thank you so much for your support and love I'll keep working hard in this story for all of you.


End file.
